Above the Court
by xx shadowdreamer
Summary: It felt like years to Troy, when Gabriella hadn’t responded for 5 seconds, but at the moment she began to nod her head, his eyes lit up, more so in disbelief and excitement. AU. Troyella. [Happy 2nd Anniversary Zanessa.]


**YAY! Another one-shot! lol. Well, this one-shot is actually for a reason. This one-shot is just my way of celebrating Zac and Vanessa's Anniversary today, and I hope you like it!**

**HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSAY ZAC AND VANESSA!**

* * *

Gabriella woke up to the sound of an alarm clock that rang at seven o' clock in the morning, and mentally cursed herself for choosing a job that just had to start this early. She felt a hand press against her shoulder, and shook her gently.

"Go away," she said grumpily, hoping that whatever was touching her would go away by placing the pillow over her head, but she heard a soft, muffled chuckle.

"Gabs, time for work." Troy said. Gabriella took the pillow off her head, and glared at her boyfriend for waking her up so early. He smiled at Gabriella, and got out of bed hurriedly as he also had to go to work that day.

Gabriella took that chance to at least get 10 minutes more of sleep. Troy knew that it would happen, but he didn't mind, he thought she worked too much anyway.

After Troy was done showering, he got out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He walked over to Gabriella, and bent down over her. He smirked silently, and started shaking his hair wildly.

Gabriella let out a scream, and she shot up suddenly, only to find Troy stand beside her laughing at her reaction. She stumbled out of bed, and hit Troy on the shoulder.

"That was for waking me up with water." She said, as walked over to the bathroom. She heard Troy call out to her, "You look cute when you're mad!" through the door. She shook her head and mumbled, "Idiot."

-----

Gabriella entered her office, and was immediately greeted by Taylor. "Hey Gabi, how was your morning so far?"

Gabriella eyed Taylor, and Taylor laughed at her knowing that the look she gave her meant Troy woke her up 'Troy style'. Gabriella turned her chair around to face the computer to see if there were any new appointments to be scheduled, and Taylor watched her with amused eyes as Gabriella tried setting up questions for her interviews that day. Both her and Gabriella were People magazine editors, and on top of that Gabriella just so happened to be a sports newscaster for ESPN.

It wasn't long before Taylor's phone suddenly rang, and she looked at the caller I.D. Gabriella saw Taylor's face form a big smile and she smiled herself.

"Hey Hun," Taylor said as she turned to walk toward her office, leaving Gabriella without a goodbye. Gabriella and Troy set Taylor and Chad up one day, and ever since then, Taylor's been so happy. Last year, Taylor and Chad got married, and Gabriella was the maid of honor, and Troy, the best man.

Then, Gabriella remembered the day she met Troy, which was about three and a half years ago.

_Gabriella sighed as she walked around the carnival by herself because Taylor said she supposedly saw a 'hot' guy hit on her. That was an hour ago, and it was getting late. Gabriella decided she should just get home, since she had a long day at work then next morning. _

"_Are you okay miss?" a man asked Gabriella, and Gabriella immediately looked up to find piercing blue eyes, looking her in her own. She looked around thinking that maybe he was talking to someone else, but no one else seemed to be paying attention._

"_Oh, I'm okay. I was just heading home." Gabriella explained. She watched him nod, casually slipping his hands in his pockets._

"_Well, there's still a long night ahead." He tried to reason with her. "Would you like to walk around with me?"_

_Gabriella's eyes looked at him suddenly, not sure if he'd just asked her to take a walk with him. No one has asked her on a date in the past year- not that this was considered a date, no matter how much she wanted it to- and she certainly hasn't said yes to an offer in over two years, but something about him seemed to make her head nod. _

_He smiled a toothy smile at her, and took her hand in his, and they both silently walked around the carnival. _

"_So, it's been about fifteen minutes, and I still haven't heard your name." he said casually._

"_It's Gabriella." She giggled at his way of asking for her name._

"_Is there a last name that goes with that?" he asked, turning his head toward her. _

"_Not yet, I don't exactly give my full name out to strangers." She replied again, and stopped when he did. Then he turned his full body toward her._

"_Well, my name is Troy. Just Troy." He said teasingly, but when he looked into her eyes, and when she looked into his, something, something they couldn't quite place their finger on, urged the to move closer, and they couldn't resist. _

_And then, standing in the middle of the carnival, Troy and Gabriella shared their first kiss with each other._

Gabriella shook her head, now that she thought about it, she couldn't help but feel how not normal their first meeting was. It was like what you find in the movies, but she smiled anyway.

She found herself reminiscing different moments, such as the time Troy had been welcomed to the NBA, with the LA Lakers, and they had been dating for a year and a half already. And her thoughts drifted to precious moments, at least until her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she asked, not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"_Hey,"_ a man said on the phone. She smiled, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Hey Troy," she said quietly. Taylor had just come back from her conversation with Chad, and leaned against the doorway to Gabriella's office, rolling her eyes, at Gabriella's tone when she talked to Troy. Taylor knew the tone, it was love.

Gabriella finally noticed Taylor standing there, and watched her roll her eyes. She glared at Taylor playfully, and Taylor raised her hands up in defense, walking away with a smile.

"_I was wondering, can I come over to your office later?" _he asked, as Gabriella giggled to herself softly and pictured him sitting on the bleachers as he talked on the phone. She knew he went to practice earlier than usual, and he probably had some free time.

"Troy, it's only been twenty minutes since I got to work, and you're already asking me if you can come over later." Gabriella said into the phone with a small laugh.

"_Well, is it a crime for me to want to stop by?" _He asked teasingly. Gabriella smiled.

"Stop by anytime," she said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few hours, Coach is calling me." he said. Gabriella smiled,

"Bye."

She closed her phone and proceeded to answering phone calls from clients.

------

It had been already three hours since Troy called Gabriella, and he was still at practice. Glancing down at his watch, it read 10:20, and their coach would let them out in a few minutes. He shot the orange basketball in his hands, and it made it perfectly inside the hoop.

"Hey Troy, are you ready for your big game and…err, you know?" Chad asked, jogging toward Troy lightly. Troy knew he would be asking him that today, after all, Chad did help him plan it, so did Taylor. He took a deep sigh.

"Yeah, just nervous." Troy said softly, as he shot another basket. Chad stepped closer.

"Dude, it'll be fine. She loves you." He stated simply. Troy, about to make another shot, held the ball tightly, and looked at Chad.

"I'm just nervous man, I don't know how her reaction will be, or how it will affect us if she says no, or if she doesn't want to be with me, or if she wants to break-up with me. Oh god man, what if she does want to break-up with me." Troy rambled, finally venting out all of his nerves he had kept in since that morning, but Chad didn't want to hear all the stupid nonsense Troy played in his head.

"Dude, chill! Calm down, you're starting to sound like a girl." Chad joked, shaking his head.

"I can't okay!" Troy yelled, gathering the attention from the whole team. Chad looked around the court seeing the eyes of their teammates staring at them.

"Its okay guys, he's just, um, nervous, you know. Finals, it's a big game…" Chad tried reasoning. The whole team knew that it wasn't really the exact reason, but leaving the two their privacy, they continued on to what they were doing.

"C'mon, it'll be fine." Chad said.

Troy nodded. _I hope so, I hope so._

-------

"Okay, what would you think was the most important movie you've starred in?" Gabriella asked the famous actor, sitting in the seat before her.

"Well, all my movies are important, but the movie that got my career going would have to be High School Musical. I'm extremely grateful for everything I've gained from that movie. I mean, without it, I wouldn't have met the great people in it, and I wouldn't have met Vanessa Hudgens." Zac Efron gushed. Gabriella smiled at the mention of his wife; smiling at how content he is with the relationship, which she figured was very healthy, and quite honestly, cute and romantic.

"So Mr. Zac Efron, about your wife, you've been together for about 7 years now, how is life going for you two?" Gabriella asked sweetly, putting away a few papers. "And no worries, your answer won't be in the article, unless you want it to."

"Oh well, we're doing fine. She's working on a new movie, so she's going to be leaving soon." He said, rubbing his neck nervously, like he always does. "But, let's not talk about me. What about your life? I mean, your life must be at least as interesting as mine, with you dating Troy Bolton and all."

Gabriella smiled at the mention and blushed, "Well, Troy's great really. I can't imagine life without him, to be honest."

"Well, he's very lucky to have a girl that loves him. I know I'm lucky to have someone like Vanessa." Zac responded, and it grew silent for a while. Zac leaned back into his chair, and crossed his arms.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look like Vanessa Hudgens but with longer hair?" he asked all of a sudden, and Gabriella giggled slightly.

"Maybe…" Gabriella giggled. "Has anyone ever mentioned you looked like Troy Bolton, but with lighter hair?"

"Hey, people should be mentioning that Troy Bolton looks like me, thank you very much." Zac replied jokingly, causing Gabriella to smile.

"Yeah, yeah." She said rolling her eyes, and then she heard a knock at her door, and looked at it as it opened slowly, seeing her boyfriend's head peek through the door.

"Hey, are you busy?" he asked, and Gabriella shook her head.

"No, Zac and I were just finishing up." Gabriella smiled, and Troy stepped into the office, kissing Gabriella cheek before walking over the couch on the side of the office.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Zac." Gabriella said as she stood up, and reached over for Zac Efron's hand, and shaking it gently.

"Same here, Ms. Montez." He replied, shaking her hand. He turned toward Troy Bolton, who was a mere centimeter taller than him when Troy stood up, and shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you. I'll be at your game tonight. Good luck." Zac said, as Troy smiled at the comment.

"Thanks, man." Troy said.

Once Zac had left the room, Gabriella smiled at Troy, who smiled back at her. "How are you?" He asked softly.

"Great." Gabriella answered back. Stepping closer together, Troy placed his hands on Gabriella's waist, and kissed her. She, responding back to the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once breaking apart, the both rested their foreheads on each others, smiling.

"So, what is my adorable boyfriend doing here?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Nothing. I'm just visiting his equally lovely girlfriend." Troy replied, pulling apart. He plopped down on the small sofa located on the right wall.

Gabriella laughed, and walked over to him. She sat in his lap, and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Hey Gabs, you're going to be at the game tonight right?" Troy asked, somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, I kind of have to, it's my job to cover the game tonight." Gabriella replied, nodding, noticing the the faint nervousness in his tone. She gave him a peck on his lips, and then silently got up and walked to her desk, with him following right after. She sat down in her chair, and straightened her navy blue, pencil skirt, before scooting in. She quickly, grabbed her mouse, and went into her files, occasionally writing something down in her plan book. She went about with her business for what seemed like 10 minutes and then suddenly noticing the quietness in the room.

Gabriella glanced up at Troy, mid sentence for whatever she was writing, and saw he had been sitting on the client's chair, and continued to stare at her, most likely not noticing that she glanced up.

"Troy? What are you thinking about?" Gabriella asked as she dropped her pen, not able to finish her sentence. Troy was quickly shaken out of his trance by her voice, and looked down at his hands.

"Nothing." He stated, avoiding her eyes, and quickly looking down at his clasped hands. Gabriella smirked.

"You're thinking, and I know it." She said, continuing her notes. Troy quickly looked up at Gabriella with wide eyes.

"Huh?" he asked absentmindedly. He heard her giggle softly, and watched as she shook her head.

Gabriella smiled. "What are you thinking about Mr. Basketball-Superstar?"

Troy stared at her face, and smiled. He was nervous, in fact, _really_ nervous, but he couldn't tell her his plans, it would ruin everything.

"Nothing much, really." Troy answered, looking back down at his hands. "Hey Gabriella, would you mind wearing my jacket at the game tonight?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Gabriella replied with a smile, before replacing her face with a questioning look. "What's the occasion though?"

"I just want you to." He stated simply, but Gabriella noticed something different to his voice, but before she could point it out, her co-worker, Jen, appeared at the door to her office.

"Gabs, Ashley Tisdale is here." She said, and her face quickly disappeared form the doorway. Gabriella nodded, clearing her desk, and Troy quickly got up from the seat.

"You can stay, if you want." Gabriella said, watching Troy straighten out his jeans.

"Nah. You're working, I wouldn't want to… impose." He reasoned, and Gabriella couldn't help but just nod. She got up form her desk and walked over to him, slipping her hands into his.

Gabriella then noticed the blonde actress at the door and grinned sheepishly. Letting go of Troy's hands, Gabriella walked over to them and Troy could hear her say, "Please take a seat by my desk."

Troy rubbed his neck nervously, and Gabriella stopped in front of him, kissing him lightly on the lips. She gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "I'll see you tonight."

He nodded, and before he left he muttered an 'I love you' in her ear, and she did the same.

Walking over to her desk, Gabriella watched Troy leave her office, smiling at co-workers who just so happened to be staring at him. She shook her head, and thought, 'I'm lucky to have him.'

-----

"Welcome back everyone, I'm Gabriella Montez, and I'm here live at the Staples Center at the L.A. Lakers versus Chicago Bulls for the championship game of the season." Gabriella said into the microphone, facing the camera with a smile. "It's ten more minutes until the game starts, and on this side it's the Chicago Bulls, warming up for the big game."

Gabriella walked on the closest side of the court, and stood in front of them. She walked up to the team captain, and held the microphone close to him.

"How does it feel to be in the finals?" Gabriella asked the tall basketball player. He leaned down slightly to reach the microphone.

"It's an honor, really. Our team has worked extremely hard to get here, and we'll just do our best." He answered back, and Gabriella smiled, muttering a 'thank-you'.

Gabriella turned back to the camera, and walked over to the other side of the court, smiling as she got closer, seeing the familiar sandy haired basketball player, accompanied by a puffy haired guy.

"And on this side it's the L.A. Lakers." Gabriella announced on the microphone, her voice echoing through the stadium. Gabriella didn't even need to walk over to the captain, seeing as he jogged toward her already, planting a kiss on her cheek as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, with an 'awe' from the crowd followed after.

"So Troy Bolton, how does it felt to be in the finals?" Gabriella asked him, pointing the microphone to him, his arms still wrapped around her shoulders as she turned slightly toward him.

"It feels great! But I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the rest of the team." Troy said smiling. It wasn't long before Chad appeared at Troy's side, patting his best-friend on the shoulder.

"But we also wouldn't be here without our captain." Chad chimed in, making Gabriella giggle at how adorable the two best-friends were together.

"Well, there you have it folks. Now we know teamwork works miracles, straight from the L.A. Laker's captain and best friend, Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth." Gabriella stated happily.

Chad and Troy both looked behind themselves as the coach tried calling them for final words before the game. Chad quickly jogged over to the coach, patting Troy on the back lightly as he headed over. Troy, on the other hand, was reluctant to go. Troy stood in front of Gabriella, who tried reasoning him to go over to his coach, to which Troy held up a finger, signaling that he would be there in a minute.

"You promised remember?" Troy asked, as he took off his jacket and handed to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled, and took it. She leaned up and gave him a peck on his lips, but he had captured her lips and kissed her for longer than Gabriella had planned, although she had liked it.

"Ahem," the camera man said as the two broke apart, flushed and embarrassed they had done that on T.V.

"Good luck," she whispered in his ear, as he began to jog lightly toward his coach, as Gabriella turned toward the camera once.

"Well, that was unexpected." Gabriella muttered to herself, though it was most likely heard by everyone else.

"Anyways, this game is sponsored by Coca-Cola, Honda, Nike, Spalding, and the letters Z and F." Gabriella joked. "I'm kidding about the letters. That's for Sesame Street, which will be on at 8 in the morning tomorrow on the same channel, so check that out too."

Gabriella smiled at the camera, until the camera man signaled that they were currently off air. Gabriella glanced back at Troy, and smiled to see he had glanced at her too. He gave her a small wink, before turning back to what she was doing.

----

"Only 10 seconds left on the clock, Bulls in the lead with two points." The announcer man said as his voice echoed through the stadium. Gabriella, excited, was almost on her feet, as the game almost drew to a close.

"_Chad Danforth steals the ball." _

Gabriella bit her lip.

"_He passes it to Troy Bolton at half-court, with only 1 second left on the clock, he shoots…"_

The buzzer rang through the stadium, as the whole crowd was brought to their feet waiting for the ball to sink in the net. Everything that happened after that was all a blur to Gabriella as she heard cheers and screams coming from the crowd. Troy was crowded with his team-mates at the moment, only leaving Gabriella there to cheer for her boyfriend by herself after putting the pieces together and found out he had made that shot.

The camera man went up to Gabriella, counting to three with his fingers, signaling she would be on-air soon.

"And that's the end of the game. The Lakers win, 106-105 with a miraculous shot made by Troy Bolton from half-court!" Gabriella exclaimed into the microphone, still shocked he had made such a shot. She smiled, _that's my boy. _

"And that's the end of the game, and this is Gabriella Mon-" Gabriella stated into the microphone, but before she could officially sign off, she was cut-off by someone talking into her head piece.

"_Gabriella, hold on. It's not over." _

"Wait a minute folks, it seems as if something else is going on." Gabriella said, confusion etched in her face.

"_Gabriella pay close attention. This is for you."_

"What?" Gabriella asked more to herself than anybody, having no idea what the person was talking about

"_Gabriella look behind you, and look up." _

Gabriella, still confused, did as she was told, as saw the words that roll across the screen above the middle of the court.

**Will you marry me, Gabriella Montez?**

Gabriella stood in awe at the words on the screen as her eyes slowly made it's way toward the man on one knee below it.

Troy Bolton was kneeling down in the middle of the court, with a black velvet box in his hand, still closed. Gabriella took a big gulp, and walked over towards Troy slowly. She stopped in front of him, with evident tears in her eyes.

"Gabriella, will you marry me?" Troy asked softly, not noting the camera men the stood behind both Gabriella and Troy at the moment.

It felt like years to Troy, when Gabriella hadn't responded for 5 seconds, but at the moment she began to nod her head, his eyes lit up, more so in disbelief and excitement.

"Yes Troy. I'll marry you."


End file.
